1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dielectric line apparatus and, more particularly, to a dielectric intersect-line apparatus in which a dielectric resonator is disposed at the intersecting portion of the lines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dielectric lines through which electromagnetic waves propagate along dielectric strips inserted between two parallel conductors are used in a dielectric line apparatus in a microwave or a millimeter band. The above type of dielectric line apparatus is configured in, for example, the following manner. Components, such as an oscillator, a circulator, and a mixer, are formed into modules, which are then disposed at predetermined positions, thereby forming an integrated circuit. Alternatively, several circuit elements are integrally provided between two conductor plates, thereby forming an integrated circuit.
Whichever structure the dielectric line apparatus has, in order to miniaturize the overall apparatus, it is important to design the apparatus to achieve the optimal routing of the dielectric lines by suitably locating the individual modules, since the dielectric lines are disposed substantially in the same plane. This may be achieved by designing the arrangement of electronic components and wiring patterns on a circuit board in the following manner. Wiring patterns are positioned to cross each other if necessary. Dielectric lines through which electromagnetic waves propagate in different directions are also located to intersect each other, thereby efficiently integrating the components in a limited space.
For example, an intersect-line apparatus may be formed, as shown in FIG. 12, by using a cross-shaped dielectric strip. In FIG. 12, a cross-shaped dielectric strip 3 is inserted between conductor plates 1 and 2 so that electromagnetic waves propagate through the dielectric strip 3 in two intersecting directions.
However, by merely using a cross-shaped dielectric strip in the above manner, non-continuous portions are generated in the dielectric lines, thereby failing to achieve matching and increasing the reflection at the intersecting portion. Accordingly, the above type of dielectric line apparatus is not suitable for use where low reflection-characteristics are demanded. Further, by merely using a cross-shaped dielectric strip, mode conversion disadvantageously occurs in the intersecting portion, and signals are transmitted in different modes at the intersecting portion of the dielectric strip from one line to the other line.